


While the Cat's Away...

by DaemonGal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dadgil, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/pseuds/DaemonGal
Summary: ...the demons will play.He told his father that he didn't need a 'babysitter', yet Vergil insisted that Nero have someone watch over him during his absence. It was true that Nero was different, and his differences attracted all manner of unwanted attention. Fortunately, Dante was in need of a job, and the job on offer paid well. He didn't necessarily need to get on with the kid to get his job done, but it would definitely make the whole thing more painless; just a shame that the kid in question wasn't going to make that easy for him...
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: DaNero Week 2020





	1. Stiff Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution for DaNero week 2020, although it's more than likely going to carry on after because I'm quite enjoying this AU and want to write something a bit more fleshed out. Just to let you know, Dante and Vergil aren't related in this fic. Dante is merely a freelance mercenary hired for a job :3  
> I'll update the tags and rating as I go as I'm kinda winging this as I'm going xD I've tagged it as slow build for now but... we'll see if I can persevere.  
> Thank you @Squiddywritesstuffs for the idea for this! It started out with one thirsty scene in mind and developed into a whole-ass fic instead :')

“As of today Nero, this will be your new attendant. Make sure you two get well acquainted. As you already know, I’ll be leaving for my business trip at the end of the week.” Nero only scoffed at his father in response, his arms crossed tightly across his chest and legs spread wide like a petulant teenager.

“He’s come with many recommendations from my co-workers,” Vergil continued, ignoring the clear indications of Nero’s defiance, “and you know you have only brought this on yourself. Your previous servants have resigned and I know leaving you unattended for extended periods to be… unwise.” Nero huffed, eyes glancing over to observe his Father’s new employee.

The man shared his own and his father’s striking white hair colour, tied back neatly into a ponytail with only bangs framing his face. His posture was proper, straight-backed with his hands tucked behind him, pushing his chest forward proudly. His expression was neutral and his eyes pointed forwards, but Nero noticed a faint twitch at the corner of his lips as their eyes locked for a moment when he could have sworn the man winked at him.

Nero tightened his arms further against his chest in response, fighting against the heat he could feel rising to his cheeks as an unconscious reaction. The man could easily have been his father’s age, he must have been mistaken; after all, it would have been easy to miss the simultaneous blink of his other eye in such a quick glance.

“Whatever,” Nero muttered in response, “not like I have a choice anyway. What about V? Doesn’t he need a babysitter too?” Vergil opened his mouth to speak but bit back his words before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose and mulling over his phrasing.

“Your brother is capable of tending to his own needs, and you know fine well that I have not hired the services of Dante here to  _ babysit _ you. I have provided him with the details he requires and I trust that he will be of good use to you.” Nero tensed his right hand within the covering of material at his father’s words.

“S’not like I chose to be born like this,” Nero muttered quietly under his breath, but loudly enough to catch Vergil’s ears. He lifted himself from the chair, nearly knocking it over from the force and stormed heavy footed to the door, slamming it behind as he left. Vergil sighed in his wake.

“Whew, definitely not what I expected from your offspring, Mr. serious,” Dante spoke, relaxing his posture and stretching his arms over his head. Vergil threw him a venomous glance before walking over and resetting the chair Nero had disturbed.

“Don’t get cocky, Dante. You still have not proven yourself to me just yet. I trust enough in my allies’ judgement to give you this job in the first place, but that does not make you untouchable. I am pleased you came under such short notice as it will give me a chance to observe you before embarking. While I remain here, you will have no unpleasant interruptions from your duties. I hope I have made myself clear.”

“Crystal,” Dante replied, crossing his arms across his chest, “and don’t worry, I’ve handled worse in the past. Clearly, your previous  _ employees _ were underqualified for the job. Probably the reason they went scuttling off with their tails between their legs.” Vergil scoffed at his words, unimpressed at his show of arrogance.

“But just between you and me,” Dante spoke as he closed the gap between them, “does the kid even need someone like me around? From the sound of things that have been going on, surely he can handle himself.” Vergil’s lip twitched for all but a second.

“The issue is not that he is incapable of self-defence, but that his actions are not his own. Every time it has happened he, how can I say… lost a part of himself.” Vergil’s fingers tightened against the fabric of the chair. “I fear for what he may become, for whom he may hurt if I allow that to happen again.”

“Gotcha, just wanted to get that clear is all. I err, appreciate the honesty.”

“It’s strictly business, Dante. Now, I trust you will make use of the rest of your day. I have placed you in the room closest to Nero’s, just to err on the side of caution.” Vergil elegantly placed himself into the chair, reaching for his book off the coffee table before crossing his legs.

“Righto boss.” Dante saluted with his second and middle fingers from his forehead as he made his way to the door.

“I expect you to be in uniform come morning.” Vergil chimed in, eyes not lifting from his book. “You are one of the house staff now after all, it’s only etiquette.” Dante grimaced, the thought of the likely restrictive and unflattering outfit filling him with nothing but dread. “It has been custom made for you. Your job is an important one after all.” His grimace turned to a grin as he saluted a final time before closing the door, and stepping out into the hallway..

Dante glanced around, letting out a quiet whistle as he took in his surroundings. Over the years, he had taken jobs from every corner of society, some more well paid than others, but he’d never worked for someone of Vergil’s standing. The entry hall was open, red patterned carpet covering the expansive floor. Wood panelling lined most of the walls with large staircases running up against both walls, leading to the second floor.

The furniture was minimalistic, a large marble-framed fireplace breaking up the panelling against the far wall, and a large wooden clock ticked quietly from the mantle. Dante noticed the large portrait of a regal-looking man and rather beautiful blonde-haired woman on his left as he passed, displayed between the doors to the main lounge from where he came, and what looked to be a large dining hall.

He made the simple assumption that the couple in the portrait were the previous lord and lady of the property; Vergil’s parents. He gave a slight nod of respect towards them both before embarking up one of the staircases, muttering under his breath about “who could possibly need two staircases”.

It shocked him how quiet the halls were as surely a place as large as this would need its fair share of staff for maintenance, but that was a query for another day, after all, who was he to question the efficiency of others.

While passing, he noticed the door to Nero’s room open by a small margin, the slight groan of the old wood giving it away. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments, before Nero swiftly pulled it to a close, stopped only by the tip of Dante’s boot at the last second, stuck out in sheer panic at a moment's thought.

If he was going to be working with the kid, he figured he would be better off making a better introduction for himself, or at the very least trying.

“Hey kid, sorry for the stiff introduction there.” Nero’s grip remained firm on the door as he tentatively peered through the gap. “I know your Pops is big on the formalities. The name’s Dante, at your service.” He held out his hand to the younger as a peace offering, only to have it slapped away.

“I don’t need your  _ service _ , old man. Just give me my space, keep out of my way and we’ll be just peachy.” He lowered his head along with his voice. “I told him I didn’t need anyone else.” With that, Dante moved his boot, allowing the door to close the rest of the way before scratching the back of his neck with a sigh.

“Gonna be a tough nut to crack.” He muttered quietly under his breath.

_ “ _ _ As the air to a  _ _ bird of the sea _ _ to a fish, so is  _ _ contempt to the contemptible.” _ The words were spoken by a deep voice from behind Dante, causing him to spin on his heels in shock. A lithe figure leaned against the wall next to his bedroom door, dressed all in black with hair to match, book in hand and eyes locked on his.

“Woah there kid. Can’t go sneaking up on me like that.” The young man snapped the book shut with one hand, a lopsided smirk on his face.

“My apologies, Dante. I thought my presence would have been clear to you, it was not my intention to surprise you. I just wanted to introduce myself.” he held out his hand with a smile, “You can call me V.” Dante smiled back cautiously, taking his hand in a much firmer handshake that he was expecting for one with his frame. 

“Please forgive Nero’s brashness,” V continued, carefully releasing Dante’s hand after the prolonged contact, “he isn’t the greatest at first impressions, and he takes time to trust.”

Nero listened quietly to the conversation taking place on the other side of the door, slowly removing the glove from his right hand while listening to his brother’s words. 

“Nah, don’t sweat it.” He heard Dante speak. “I’m pretty shi- erm, not too great at them myself either. Can’t say I blame him.” Nero sighed, balling his hand into a fist before glancing down, gasping when he saw his arm glowing brightly from the cracks between the red scales.

“What the…” he muttered to himself, as he wrapped his other hand around his wrist as if to hold it in place. His heart began to race in his chest as he took a few deep breaths, turning the lock to his bedroom door and retreating to his bed. 

It was slight, but the blue glow dimmed as he moved away from the door, further so when he heard the door opposite close shut, as Dante presumably retired to his own room. His heart rate levelled after a few moments, the glow almost back to its normal, albeit unnatural levels. 

He trusted his father’s judgement, knowing that he would never deliberately put him in harm's way, but his curiosity was piqued; whatever Dante was, he wasn’t like the others. 

Red spread up his cheeks as he buried his face into the pillow, groaning at his memories.

Dante definitely winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the prompt list from the official @daneroweek twitter, this covers: AU and beginnings :D


	2. Breakfast with the Spardas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante's first day on the job comes with some unexpected perks and what better way to start the day than by getting under Nero's skin!

Dante checked himself out in the mirror, tensing and stretching to test the flexibility of his supposed uniform.

“Hmm, not a bad choice Mr Serious,” he quietly muttered to himself, “even got it in my colour.” The base of the outfit was about what he expected: a white shirt underneath a black waistcoat with an exuberant silken lining, black trousers with an adequate amount of stretch -enough to not tear from a few low squats at least- and a pair of shiny, and rather uncomfortable black shoes. He made a mental note to slip straight back into his black boots once the ‘master of the house’ had vacated the property.

The cream of the crop, however, was that the standard black suit jacket he’d been expecting had been replaced with a tailored, red velvet tailcoat. He pulled it over his arms and shoulders, pleased with the stretch of the material as he tensed his muscles. It flowed down his back, splitting into two at the tail and reaching to around an inch off the floor. The front didn’t close but instead featured to gold-chain clasps which held it together.

He pulled on the black dress gloves, the final part of his outfit and smirked to himself as he took a last glance.

“Looking sharp.” With a finger gun and a wink, he turned away from the mirror to face the opposite wall and the guitar case propped against the wall.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll be back to see to you later.” He cast a loving glance at his disguised weapon, his sword that never let him down. He spun on the spot to face the door, wincing when he saw that it was ajar with a certain black-haired individual leaning against the doorframe with a pleased expression on his face.

“You know it’s polite to knock, right?” He quipped at V, who merely chuckled in response. 

“Just trying to get a judge on your character, if I’m being honest. I didn’t quite believe that you were such an open book after our encounter yesterday, but I suppose I was mistaken.” Dante threw an offended look his way, snatching his hair tie from the dresser and pulling his hair up and out of his face.

“Hey, I’m not  _ that _ simple alright! The door was closed when I last checked and I was enjoying a bit of me-time. Is that really so wrong?” He started towards the door, making his intention to leave clear. 

“Oh, I never said it was. Anyway, I’ll be taking my leave now.” V finished, sending a finger gun Dante’s way before retreating into Nero’s room across the hall.

“Honestly, the attitude of kids these days.” He sighed, heading out of his room and down the staircase.

* * *

V pulled the door shut behind him to see his impatient looking brother sat on the edge of his bed.

“So?” He asked inquisitively, curious about the please expression on V’s face, as he shrugged in response.

“Seems like a bonafide fool to me, complimenting himself in the mirror and all. Although it concerns me that I’ve now surprised him a second time with my presence.” V raised a hand to his chin in thought. “I hope his abilities are up to the task.”

“Oh don’t you start as well, V. We both know I’ll be fine while Dad’s away. I mean, it doesn’t matter either way if the guy’s an idiot right?”

“All I can say is that generally speaking, Father has only ever done for us what he thinks to be right.” Nero opened his mouth to speak but held back his words as his brother raised his finger. “That is not to say that what he does is indeed right, but we must trust in Father’s decisions until he truly gives us reason not to.” Nero rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Just the kind of response I’d expect from a Daddy’s boy like yo-”

“And besides,” V interrupted, not skipping a beat, “I really don’t think it will be all  _ that bad _ having Dante around. I’m sure you’ll agree.” Nero felt the heat building in his cheeks as he stared like a deer caught in the headlights. He quickly grabbed a pillow and launched it across the room at V, who barely managed to step aside in time to dodge it.

“I dunno what you’re talking about, it’s gonna be the worst. The  _ absolute _ worst.” V laughed heartily as he moved back towards the door, sidestepping another pillow that came flying towards his head.

“I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast. Take  _ all _ the time you need to get ready.” V finished with a wink before closing the door in time for a final pillow to hit against it.

Nero huffed, throwing himself back onto the bed. He raised his right arm over his face, observing the faint pulsing of the blue light, now at normal levels after Dante made his way downstairs, slamming it to the side after a few seconds. 

His stomach grumbled audibly as he slowly resigned himself to getting dressed for breakfast and rolled himself off the bed.

* * *

Dante sat on the chair, in a similar stance to the one Nero took the night before, trying his best to take in the information Vergil was bombarding him with.

“I introduced you as his ‘attendant’ but I don’t expect you to serve on his every whim. My son isn’t a fool, Dante. He knows exactly why you’re here, you need only keep up appearances for the other staff and members of the household. Just… keep an eye on him.”

“Well if your other kid V is anything to go off, there isn’t much fooling either of them.” Vergil chuckled for the first time since his arrival, quite a warm sound Dante decided. “They seem like good kids though, and the fact that I’m here shows you care. Guess there is some soft under that hard exterior, eh?”

“Please don’t forget, Dante, that I have a reputation to uphold among others. I trust that you will abstain from speaking about this job once you have finished.”

“Yeah yeah don’t worry,” Dante spoke while waving his hand dismissively, “I am a professional after all, despite what you may have heard.” He was more than aware that tales of his endeavours varied hugely depending on who was the one telling them, but somehow his reputation still managed to carry on through.

“I am curious, however,” he continued, “about why there are only  _ disturbances _ while you’re away.” Vergil’s expression shifted into a sneer. 

“They aren’t stupid creatures Dante. If I give them a reason to stay away, they will stay away.” Dante nodded in acceptance.

“Say no more, not my job to pry after all. But I have to ask, surely it would be easier to teach the kid the same. One strong message from him would be enough to keep them away for good, surely.” He watched as Vergil’s body tensed momentarily, giving very little away but providing enough of an insight to answer the question without words.

“I have been teaching him, from quite a young age. Then, however, it was merely for show, a way for us to bond. Never had I anticipated that he would have to use these skills in combat. And with this newfound… unpredictability, I believe this to be the safer option. You just need to send the message in his stead.” Dante sighed in defeat and shrugged.

“Well he’s your kid; I’m sure you know best.” He stood from the chair and stretched. “Well, time to go and make the kid uncomfortable during breakfast. Nothing better than having a stranger watch you eat!” He gave his signature salute before leaving the lounge room and heading the short distance to the dining room.

He heard quiet chattering behind the door that immediately fell silent the moment his hand touched the handle. He entered the room to a multitude of eyes locked on him, most of which retreated quickly as the various members of staff moved with plates of food to serve to the two brothers sat at one end of the table.

He let out a sigh as he pushed the door closed to sit down at the other end of the long table. Considering how few people lived in the house, why a 14 seater table was needed he’d never know. At least for now, it gave him a bit of much-needed distance between himself and the others.

“Please, don’t mind me. Just carry on with whatever you were doing before.” he signalled lazily with his hand before leaning back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest and letting his head fall backwards.

After a moment or two, the brothers carried on with their conversation quietly, seemingly paying Dante no heed. He carefully kept his ears perked, picking up on their words with ease in the quiet room.

“See, I told you.” He heard V whisper, followed by a light chuckle.

“Shh, cut it out.” Dante smirked to himself as he heard the panic in Nero’s voice. He knew he didn’t need Nero to like him, or even care about his presence at all, but he had a sneaking suspicion his time here would be made a lot easier if the kid didn’t outright hate him. And he was starting to get an idea of how to achieve that.

His eyes opened to the sound of a plate hitting the table in front of him, as he lifted his head to meet eyes with one of the serving staff. Strikingly, they were two different colours, her hair short and brown and her face pretty and effeminate. She ducked her head in courtesy before walking away back towards the kitchen.

Dante looked down to the full plate of breakfast in front of him: bacon, sausages and eggs. He considered for a moment that he was meant to be ‘keeping up appearances’, but shrugged after getting a whiff of the meat and started tucking in. 

It wasn’t even the fact that he was hungry that made him wolf down the food like a starved animal, but more that he hadn’t had a meal that tasted this good as far back as he could remember. Work had been slow recently, to say the least, and although takeout wasn’t anything to stick his nose up at, nothing beats a good home-cooked meal.

He heard a scoff from the other end of the table as he glanced up, a piece of bacon hanging from his lips, to a rather disgusted looking glance from Nero, and V hiding behind his hand, shoulders shaking slightly presumably with laughter.

This would usually be the time any normal person would flush red with embarrassment, that is if Dante had a shred of dignity remaining, which luckily, he did not. He grinned, holding the food between his teeth. His eyes darted around the room to make sure there were no other onlookers, before sucking it up noisily and inelegantly like a piece of spaghetti, if the spaghetti were made out of sandpaper. 

By this point, V had turned away, but Nero kept watching in utter disbelief.

“You have got to be kidding me. Wha- V?” V stood himself up from his seat carefully and turned towards the door.

“Bathroom, Nero. I’m assuming you don’t wish to escort me there.” Nero’s eyes quickly darted from V’s face to Dante’s then back and to his still full plate before sighing in resignation and stabbing a sausage with his fork. 

The minute the door shut behind V the room fell silent, aside from the sound of Dante taking loud bites from the whole sausage he held on his fork.

“Good food this kid,” he spoke in between mouthfuls, “wish I got to eat this well every morning.”

“Yeah,” Nero replied flatly, “it’s the best.” A few seconds later he dropped his cutlery to his plate, locking eyes with the older male across the table. “Okay, what’s your deal? You’re sat there eating like an animal, thinking you’re funny or something. And I couldn’t tell whether you were more enticed by the food or by Lady’s ass as she walked away. Do you have no shame, at all?” Dante copied Nero’s motion with his fork as it clattered, leaning his arms onto the table as if trying to slightly close the gap between them.

“My deal? I’m just eating breakfast kid, and for the record; yeah, I think I’m hilarious. Seems like your brother got all the humour in the family since you just can’t appreciate it. Also,” Dante grabbed a piece of sausage from his plate, throwing it in the air before catching it effortlessly in his mouth, continuing while chewing, “yes, she had a nice ass, and I’m sure you’ll agree with me right?” He swallowed, savouring the panicked look on Nero’s face as he turned a few shades redder than before.

“Well, no actually I don’t.” he spluttered back in response. “Unlike you, I don’t spend my days staring at the housemaid’s asses! I can’t believe you would lump me in with the likes of you. What makes you think we’re anything alike?” 

“Well excuse me for assuming a kid like you in what, your 20s, would be chasing some tail. Guess you’re just a late bloomer.” He finished with a clear wink before lifting himself from his seat during Nero’s stunned silence and walking slowly and deliberately with his plate towards the kitchen door. A grin spread up his cheeks as he glanced over his shoulder at Nero who was aggressively cutting into a sausage.

“Feel free to watch my ass as I walk away though. Set your standards high- woah.” Dante reacted in a split second, grabbing the piece of sausage that came flying at his face and catching it between his fingers.

“And you called me the animal.” Much to Nero’s abject horror, Dante dropped the piece of food in his mouth before letting himself into the kitchen with a salute.

* * *

Nero groaned into the table as the main door opened once more and V sauntered back to his seat.

“Missed you too brother, you couldn’t look more thrilled to see me if you tried.”

“How?” Nero mumbled into the tablecloth. 

“Hmm, how?”

“How was he handpicked by Dad? 

“Ahh, I see.” 

“No, you don’t see!” Nero lifted his head and threw his arms into the air. “The guy’s an idiot and I can’t believe we’re being left with him! I don’t know if I’ll cope with being alone with him again like that. You can’t leave me like that again V.”

“Nero, you know we aren’t glued at the hip. I’m sure you’re just being overdramatic as usual. However,” V said with a smirk, “I think this is the most I’ve ever heard you talk to me about one of your  _ attendants _ , so he can’t be that bad.”

“V, the reason I’m having to talk to you about him  _ is  _ purely because he’s  _ that  _ bad.” He ran his hand through his hair in irritation before standing up and cracking his neck from side to side.

“I’m gonna go blow off some steam. I’m too tense around that idiot, I need a breather.” He started stomping towards the door before turning on his heels and pointing at V with his gloved hand. “Don’t tell him where I’ve gone.” With that, he opened the door and left. V picked up his knife and fork to finish off his food with a smirk on his face. 

“Well, what would be the fun in that, Nero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned more domestic than I intended but I was having too much fun with it to stop myself. This chapter covers the prompt: food ^.^
> 
> Next chapter won't be tomorrow as I'm back at work so will need the weekend to work on it. Hope you're enjoying so far. Sorry if the pacing's a little slow but finding the time to write chapters any longer is a struggle D:
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far :D


End file.
